


A Day In The Life Of Makkachin

by FullmetalKarneval13



Series: YOI Anniversary!! [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seen through makkachins eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: Let's have a small journey through Makka's eyes.





	A Day In The Life Of Makkachin

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 fellas!!! Enjoy!!!

Makkachin was a happy and excited dog for her age. She loved to play outside, run along her owner's and cuddle with them in bed after a long day of them being gone.

Today was special, she just knew it. Her silvered hair owner was dancing around the kitchen singing off key and was frankly hurting her poor doggy ears. But her owner looked happy, so therefore she was happy. 

The dark haired owner was in the other room. Makkachin sat by her now empty bowl, waiting for scraps to fall. She knew they would fall, her master was a messy one in the kitchen. 

"Yuuriiii, breakfast is ready!" Tongue lolling out at the smell that as wafting through the room. She whimpered and hung a paw in the air. She knew this would work to win her human over.

"One piece, Makka girl." She caught the piece of bacon in the air, and basked in the ear scratches.

While her owner's ate their food. She went to the window seat to look down at all the people walking and the cars on the road. It was an interesting sight to see how small everyone was but when on a walk all the humans were bigger then her... Well except for the small people. She loved when there were small humas in the park, she would run and play catch the ball with them while her owners watched and laughed.

"Makka, let's go for a walk... Come on, girl." She turned to see the darker haired owner holding her lead. Excited she ran and slid into a sit position.

She listened to his laugh, loving the sound and waited as he hooked the lead to her custom-made collar.

Walking outside, she shook and started off in a trot to keep up with her two favorite people. She barked as she got in the lead to tell them to hurry up.

The park was full of so many tree's, and soft green grass that she rolled in. Seeing her favorite red ball. She jumped to try to get it from her silver owner.

Seeing the ball soar, she ran after it, catching it in her mouth to proudly bring it back to do it all over again. The praise and treats were a big bonus.

Makkachin started to tire and really it was sad she tired faster, but she laid down dropping the ball, and rested as her owners gave her belly rubs and kisses to the tip of her nose.

Once she was rested they made there way back home. She walked with her side rubbing against the shorter owner, loving the fingers that would run through her fur.

A long nap was in order once they got home... And when she woke she watched as her owners slowly danced around the room, laughing and sharing kisses between them. She covered her eyes with her paws. Then gracefully as she could, walked to the kitchen to eat her dinner. 

She grumbled when her humans looked drunk as they made there way to the bedroom... They were in for a rude awakening... She needed out.

She ran into there room and jumped on top of the couple. 

"Makka, okay... Haha... Okay.. just a second." The dark haired one got up... Hitting his thighs excitedly he led her to the door.

After she did her business, then went to her dog bed and got settled for the night. Kisses and rubs to her head were the last thing she remembers as she fell asleep.

She really did love her owners. Especially when they woke her up to laughing and the delicious smell of breakfast...

This was the best life ever!!

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr [FullmetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
